


The Wire

by merryghoul



Series: Fan Flashworks [16]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Community: hc_bingo, Gen, Possession, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor set out to stop the Wire in 1950s England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wire

**Author's Note:**

> hc_bingo: possession/mind control
> 
> Fan Flashworks: The Wire (quite literally in my case)

  


  



End file.
